herofandomcom-20200223-history
Heroine (AMNESIA)
The Heroine (主人公, Shujinko) is an amnesiac young woman who tries to regain her memories with the help of a spirit, Orion. Appearance The Heroine is a young woman with a slender figure and relatively-sized breasts. She is of average height and with shoulder-length, light brown hair and green eyes. Her bangs are cut short and straight across her forehead, unlike the ends of her hair, where it is notably curved. Despite the Heroine keeping her hair straightened out for the most part, she fashions a braid out of a single lock on the left side of her head, and on the right, she pins up several locks into a distinctive bun stylized like a rose. She uses a black hairband to contain her braid. She usually wears a white shirt, with the collar held up high, underneath a loose, teal dress with a turtleneck that reaches just a little past her waist. Her dress has numerous vertical lines running from the turtleneck to the ends of the skirt; however, near the ends of the skirt is an array of five lines running across horizontally. Furthermore, just below the Heroine's chest is a teal ribbon wrapped tightly into a bow. The Heroine wears a loose, black coat over her dress and shirt. On the right side of her coat, there are nine spots, each with a pair of silver rose buttons. She never closes her coat, however. Over her right shoulder, the Heroine almost always carries a white purse with her. The strap has a distinctive rose-like pattern. Also, underneath her dress, the Heroine wears black pantyhose patterned with white lines intersecting each other and red diamonds. On her feet are a pair of white, high-heeled boots with three lines each running vertically from the tips to the boot's nose. Around her boots are white ribbons with a pink rose ornament on each. The Heroine also wears a black beret with a pink rose on the front, and another one the back, furthermore with a white ribbon tied underneath the latter. Additionally with the Heroine's preference for roses, just over the left side of her white collar, there is a large pin with a pink rose ornament. Personality The Heroine's personality depends on which route the player chooses: *Heart's Route: before her memory loss, she was in a band and loved to sing though she wasn't very good at first. Despite Shin's criticism, she kept practicing and she improved. However, she is easily embarrassed and freaks out when Shin kisses her or tries anything intimate and gets angry at him for not knocking on the door. *Spade's Route: The heroine used to vehemently hate Ikki and playboys like him before she lost her memories, telling Ikki not to be full of himself. It was because her father was the same way. However, she decided to join Ikki's fan club later on. It is revealed that she was actually trying to investigate why the other girls obsess over him. *Clover's Route: Before she lost her memory, she often argued or complained about Kent's callous and insensitive attitude to her and to love. However, due to her memory loss, she treated and listened to him better and their relationship slowly improved as they understood each other more. *Diamond's Route: Before her memory loss, she was annoyed at being considered as Toma's little sister and was working hard on improving herself so that Toma would see her as a woman. The Diamond heroine is a cheerful girl, and she loved Toma ever since they were kids to the point of slight obsession. She has a album of secretly taken photos of Toma and as even asked Shin to help her take photos. This is similar to Toma who has an treasured secret photo collection of her as well. In the anime, Not much is known about her current self and past self. She is shown to be shy, clumsy, innocent and has shown to 'blank out' as she is collecting her thoughts and tries to remember her memory. She tends to daydream a lot. Trivia *She is first heroine who doesn't have a name in the otome's anime adaption. *Her hair braid hairstyle is noted to be similar to Ukyo's. Gallery Episode 9- AMNESIA.png Heroine in a Cage.jpg Heroine in a Cage 00.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:In Love Category:Nameless Category:Pure Good Category:Amnesiac Category:Siblings